Misión: UA
by Hey Lenna
Summary: —Sabes que si continúan así, terminarán... matándose —resopló—. Bien, no quería hacer esto pero... no me dejan opción. / —¿Te refieres a...? —inquirí perplejo. La Hokage se limitó a sonreír / —Sí —afirmó—. Mandarlos a un Universo Alterno.
1. Dos Desconocidos

**» Notas:**

Haha sí, yo de nuevo. ¡En fin! He aquí una nueva historia, a ver (aunque lo dudo mucho) si le captan a esta locura mía :9

Manejaré el POV (de Sakura principalmente en todo el fic... y Kakashi, pero sólo en la parte final del capítulo), ¿Por qué? Porque nunca lo he utilizado, y como soy una chica que gusta de retos... pues aquí me tienen xD Luego me dicen en qué puedo mejorar ¿zaz? :3

El lugar, por ahora, está centrado en Konoha.

**» Disclaimer: **

Los personajes son de _Masashi Kishimoto_. Yo sólo los uso para matar mi ocio/locura inducida por cafeína (?).

.

* * *

**Capítulo I**

● **D**os desconocidos ●

* * *

.

.

.

—¿Qué demonios pasa con ustedes? —nos gritó nuestro sensei mientras estábamos sentados en el pasto. No era la primera vez que nos regañaba y, sinceramente, dudaba que fuera la última.

Kakashi se tomó el puente de la nariz, intentando relajarse; para luego hablarnos de la manera más tranquila posible.

—Chicos… les he dicho desde siempre, que deben trabajar en equipo. E-qui-po —recalcó haciendo énfasis.

¿Y por qué el gran Hatake Kakashi se molestaba en entrenarnos? ¿Qué no éramos los suficientemente maduros como para dejar los entrenamientos en equipos? Sí, pero todo se debía al simple hecho de que Tsunade se lo había ordenado. Alegando que no podíamos ir a misiones de rango "S", sin antes pasar las pruebas de nuestro ex-sensei; debíamos, según ella, estar lo suficientemente calificados para no poner en peligro a la gente. No obstante, seguíamos sin progresar.

—¡Pero no es mi culpa, dattebayo! —expresó Naruto—. Le juro que yo sí quiero trabajar en equipo ¡Pero es imposible con ellos dos! —nos apuntó irritado—. Uno me dice una cosa, el otro hace lo contrario… ¡Me confunden!

Bajé la vista hacia mis uñas verdes, como si fueran la cosa más sorprendente que había visto. Suspiré, Naruto tenía razón.

Hace apenas _un año_ que Uchiha regresó a la aldea, y no fue por voluntad propia; y como siempre fue y había sido, sin mi ayuda. Me sentí nuevamente inservible.

Después de que él mató a Danzô, tuvo una pelea casi letal con Naruto… y mi amigo había logrado convencerlo de que se nos uniera, sólo Dios sabía cómo. Fue un cambio realmente radical, ver a Sasuke y a Naruto de nuevo en Konoha, ver al _legendario _Uchiha ayudando a reconstruir la aldea… pero no todo era tan fácil. La gente le temía y odiaba, y él no hacía nada para cambiar aquello.

Pero más allá de eso, él ya no era el mismo niño de trece años, el niño que yo había conocido, del que tontamente me había enamorado.

_Ese chico había muerto._

A mis ojos sólo era un ente vacío que se hacía llamar Uchiha, notaba como su relación con las personas no había cambiado nada. Pero lo que casi todos ignoraban, o más bien a nadie más importaba, era que Naruto y él… aún eran los mejores amigos.

Sin embargo… mi relación con Sasuke, ya no era ni cerca de ser lo mismo de antes, la de hace _años_. Ya no éramos iguales. Yo había cambiado, había madurado, mis ideas ahora eran diferentes, mis sentimientos y mi modo de ver las cosas no eran semejantes a aquella débil y patética niña de hace cinco años.

_Esa chica había desaparecido._

Y no quería volver a ser como aquella chiquilla. La antigua Sakura era insegura, tonta e inútil. Un estorbo. No pretendía volver a tener el corazón tan estúpidamente débil y roto, no quería volver a sufrir; por nadie y mucho menos por él.

Y dejé de amarlo.

Él había intentado matarme, no era el mismo, ya no poseía alma. El antiguo Sasuke que era una buena persona aunque intentara aparentar lo contrario, el que confiaba en el equipo siete, el que me protegía sin previo aviso… se había marchado, y más que claro me había quedado que _nunca_ regresaría.

Mis ideas nadie me las cambiaba.

No me importaba lo que me dijese Tsunade, Kakashi, Ino o demás. Ni siquiera las tantas veces que mi mejor amigo tratara de convencerme que Sasuke era bueno… que aún tenía salvación. No lograba fiarme de él. Para mí era y siempre sería un traidor.

Tal vez nunca volvería a confiar en él.

Y aun así lo intenté, aunque fuera sólo por Naruto; podía percibir la súplica en sus ojos azules, su anhelo de volver a vernos todos juntos de nuevo… me dolía su ingenuidad.

Tantas veces traté de facilitar las cosas, pero Sasuke me apartaba de su lado, no me hablaba, me ignoraba; podía notar con total claridad que mi sola presencia llegaba a asquearle; no deseaba mi compañía. Y en lo más profundo de mí, yo tampoco.

Tal vez hacia algo mal, tal vez la culpable de todo esto era yo, pero ya no podía seguir intentándolo; se consumía mi alegría, me hacía sentir nuevamente que sólo estropeaba las cosas. Así que desistí a las pocas semanas.

Era una cobarde.

Y ese era el problema, no pasábamos la tonta prueba y ya llevábamos un año. Por Naruto no había problema, pues él sí lo intentaba, pero ciertamente tanto Sasuke como yo, solo dificultábamos las cosas.

—Naruto —llamó nuestro sensei—. Puedes ir a Ichiraku por un tazón de ramen, luego te alcanzo.

El rubio iba a protestar, pero reparó al acto que el jounin deseaba hablar con nosotros en privado. Y se fue sin rechistar, dejando un rastro de humo. Kakashi suspiró por quinta vez, y nos habló serio:

—Chicos —empezó, realmente cansado—. Les pido… que empiecen a llevarse apropiadamente —lo miré, monótona—. Cuando entrenan juntos… parecen tan distantes, como si se… _odiaran_ —calló unos segundos y prosiguió—. No le sirven a la aldea si no trabajan juntos. Así nada más no funciona.

—Kakashi-sensei —intenté protestar, y que mi voz sonara inconcusa—. Sinceramente me parece que exageran con todo esto —dije un poco molesta—. No es necesario llevarme bien con _él_, para hacer servicio en el hospital, no es tan importan-

—Sí es importante, Sakura —me interrumpió—. Ustedes y Naruto son los mejores ninjas, y las misiones de mayor relevancia son las que ustedes deberían llevar a cabo… pero no están calificados aún. Un ninja que no sabe trabajar en equipo, es inútil.

Me limité a encogerme desde mi lugar.

—Así que vamos —instó Kakashi—. Ya rompan sus infantiles barreras.

Volteé levemente mi rostro hacia Sasuke, que me miraba frío entremezclado con despecho, como siempre. Llegué a acostumbrarme a su antipatía, provocando que naciera un efecto en mí, fastidiarme de él.

—Púdrete —solté inconscientemente, tapándome la boca al instante que me di cuenta que había pensado en voz alta. Mierda, esto empeoraría las cosas.

Podía sentir la tensión en el aire, la que surgía cuando los dos estábamos en el mismo lugar. Siempre era así.

Fui consciente del suspiro desalentado emitido por Kakashi; me sentí realmente mal, estaba defraudando a todos, incluso a mí misma. ¿Acaso últimamente no podía hacer nada bien?

En cuanto a Sasuke, él se había levantado y ahora caminaba hacia lo más profundo y sombrío del bosque. No necesitaba ser adivina para comprender que lo había hartado… otra vez.

—¿Se puede saber a dónde vas? —interrogó Kakashi.

El Uchiha se detuvo en seco, sin girarse a vernos.

—A entrenar. No pienso perder mi tiempo —contestó andando de nuevo—. Ella sólo me estorba.

Me quedé en el mismo lugar, con una patética opresión en mi pecho, intentando estúpidamente de no llorar. Por dios… llevábamos un año así desde que regresó, sin ninguna sola mejora.

Él no me hablaba, yo tampoco.

Lo empecé a ignorar, él siempre me ignoró.

No conocía ya nada de él.

Al Uchiha yo nunca le importé.

Lo llegué a golpear, él igual.

Sasuke dejó de preocuparme…

Para él… yo podría estar muerta.

_Éramos como dos completos desconocidos._

.

.

.

Leía tranquilamente mi preciado libro de Icha Icha Paradise, esperando pacientemente sentado en la gran oficina de la Hokage, que la mencionada terminara de leer el reporte que le había traído, sobre los "avances" hechos con mi antiguo equipo. Al notar como Tsunade lo examinaba con el ceño fruncido, presentí que no le estaba simpatizando.

—¡Esto es inaceptable! —gritó colérica, lanzándome el pergamino; a lo que esquivé sin dejar de leer—. ¡Llevan un año igual! ¡Un jodido año! ¡Hasta parece que van de mal a peor!

Resoplé, aquí venía la perorata de siempre que regresaba con mi informe.

—Esos engendros me causan más dolores de cabeza que los exámenes chunnins —exclamó moviendo sus manos irritada—. ¿Recuerdas cuando esos dos se pelearon frente a la presa de agua? ¡No quiero recordar sus malditos estragos! ¿Qué demonios le ha pasado a Sakura? Se ve tan diferente. Antes ella era más…

—Las personas tienden modificar su personalidad, dependiendo de los acontecimientos —interrumpí con voz monótona—. Y creo que ella tiene sus razones de haber cambiado.

La rubia me miró con aflicción.

—Kakashi… sabes bien que si continúan así, terminaran… matándose.

Asentí desganado. He ahí la verdadera razón por la que deseábamos que su relación mejorara. Todos sabían la constatación de ese hecho, de lo que pasaría si seguían así, incluso ellos. Se estaba volviendo inevitable. Y para cuando sucediera, le crearía una mala imagen a Konoha el que sus mejores ninjas pelearan contra sí, con tal magnitud de rencor.

Pero lo que realmente me preocupaba, es que tanto Sasuke como Sakura, pelearían entre ellos; sin compasión ni arrepentimiento.

Habían tocado fondo.

Escuché como la Hokage inhalaba y exhalaba tratando, supongo yo, de calmarse.

—Bien —musitó—. No quería hacer esto pero… no me dejan opción.

Dejé de leer mi libro para mirarla, aquella sonrisa que tenía no me era una buena señal.

—¿Y qué tienes pensado? —cuestioné—. Has usado todos tus planes y siempre fallan…

—Lo sé —contestó sentándose con cierto aire de preeminencia—. Es mi última idea, y prácticamente estarán obligados a cambiar su actitud, si quieren regresar de 'La Misión'. O sino, se quedarán ahí por siempre.

—¿Qué misión? —pregunté bastante incómodo al ver como sonreía.

Me miró ensanchando aún más su gesto.

—Tu bien sabes cuál es…

Abrí mis ojos a más no poder, estaba realmente pasmado ante su decisión. Ella no podía hacer eso, era estúpido y dudaba que llegara a ayudar de alguna forma. Era necesario algo más fuerte que un milagro.

Quizás, todo esto era porque Tsunade quería deshacerse de ellos.

Me parecía bastante probable.

—¿Te refieres a…? —inquirí, rogando que no fuera lo que estaba pensado.

La Hokage se limitó a sonreír. Y dijo triunfal, como si por fin hallase la respuesta a todos sus obstáculos:

—Sí —afirmó—. Mandarlos a un Universo Alterno.

_._

_._

_._

_Continuará_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Avance:

_Me encontraba inmóvil a un costado de Sasuke, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Había demasiadas luces y ruido, personas que caminaban sin descanso, personas que subían y bajaban de extraños objetos ruidosos, muchísimo humo, gente gritando, aparatos y vestimenta que nunca en mi vida había visto._

_Empecé a preguntarme si podría lograrlo._

—_Y yo que pensé —susurré para mí misma—. Que no había nada peor que tú…_

_El mundo en donde estábamos era… aterrador._

* * *

_._

.

**.**

******» **N/A:

_¿Si me captan la idea?_

**U**niverso **A**lterno = Nuestro Mundo.

_¿Continúo con la historia?_ :0

La verdad me da _noséqué _este nuevo proyecto UxD

_¿Review?_


	2. Mala idea

**»**Lenna:

Soy irresponsable como escritora, de ser sinceras ya después de tanto pensaba dejarlo olvidado o borrarlo, en todo caso. Pero al parecer a la gente le gustó D: recibí tantos reviews que casi me da un infarto.

Gracias por TODOS los comentarios :B palabras de ánimo y esas cosas lindas. Hicieron que mi pequeño y negro(? corazón se conmoviera. Espero que todavía les interese ésta fumada.

(Sobre todo a la bruja de mi alma, que cree que la he olvidado como a este fic, pero eso es _mentiiira_. La adoro con todo mi ser)

**»**Nota: Sakura POV.

**»**Disclaimer applied

* * *

Capítulo II:

Mala idea

* * *

.

.

.

Hacía tiempo que no me molestaba tanto.

No, ninguna de las otras veces tenían punto alguno de comparación de cómo me encontraba ahora, justo ahí de pie... mirando fijamente a Sasuke con toda la aversión que hube reprimido.

Mientras que él, como siempre, me ignoraba.

Estábamos ambos en el despacho de la Hokage por ser llamados a tratar asuntos de supuesta importancia. No obstante lo que Tsunade me planteaba era, por demás, verdaderamente inaudito.

—¡Me niego a hacer la misión en equipo! —le exclamé a mi maestra, mirándola y señalando al susodicho; ya fuera de toda la poca paciencia que quizás tuve.

—No sé si estás consiente... —inició ella con voz áspera—...que te ves forzada a obedecer mis órdenes. Así que entiendan los dos: Irán de misión, juntos. No les estoy pidiendo su consentimiento.

Mi brazo cayó como peso muerto a mi costado, con mi boca ligeramente abierta por la impresión; tratando de asimilar lo que más me venía incomodando.

Que, técnicamente, estaría obligada a trabajar con él, a pasar tiempo juntos.

¡Y esa era la peor idea que pudo haber tenido la Hokage! Yo sabía la verdad, yo era la única que lo tenía en claro mejor que nadie; la única que ya no guardaba esperanzas sin fundamentos.

Sencillamente, no había lazo alguno entre nosotros qué salvar.

—Estén consientes, par de inútiles —dijo Tsunade, buscando algo en su escritorio hasta que sacó un sake—, que si estoy haciendo esto es porque las medidas amables no sirven ni una mierda con ustedes. Por culpa de ambos —recalcó mientras me miraba—, hemos fallado muchas misiones. No le sirven a Konoha si no cambian esa actitud suya...

—¿Es un castigo, acaso? —pregunté sin creérmelo del todo.

Sonrió.

—Tómalo como quieras...

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua en señal de desaprobación, pero no dijo nada. Como si todo fuera tan patético que no mereciese sus palabras.

Suspiré y miré a mi maestra. Estaba consciente que nada la haría cambiar de parecer, nada lo hacía. Además yo era un ninja, y mi obligación era obedecer a la Hokage sin replicar. Mis intereses personales no contaban a la hora de cumplir una misión... aunque aquello nunca me había molestado tanto como ahora.

—¿Exactamente de qué consistirá la misión? —pregunté con resignación.

—De algo muy simple en realidad —sonrió y bebió un poco de sake—. Proteger a cierta persona por un tiempo determinado. Con esto lo encontrarán

—dijo mientras me daba un papelito, el cual no comprendí nada de lo que tenía escrito—. Pasarán tiempo con él y aprenderán sus costumbres. Como buenos ninjas deben adaptarse a las circunstancias.

Asentí un poco y guardé el papel en mi bolsillo, evitando a toda costa mirarlo a él; pues perdería la poca decisión que había ganado.

O la nula que me había imaginado.

—Y tú, Uchiha —llamó la Hokage, mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos color miel—. Ya lo hablamos antes. Será mejor que hagas lo que te dije si no quieres tener problemas conmigo, ni con la villa.

Sasuke le devolvió la mirada y entornó los ojos.

—Hn.

Me sentí confundida y con esa curiosidad quisquillosa por saber a qué se refería. Pero al ver denotar una expresión fúnebre en Sasuke, pensé que sería mejor permanecer en la ignorancia... tampoco era como si me importara tanto.

—Pero lo más importante —agregó mi maestra, dirigiéndose a ambos—: Se mantendrán juntos, siempre; de no ser así tengan por seguro que no sobrevivirán ahí —suspiró—. Queda estrictamente prohibido separarse y trabajar de forma individual. Serán un equipo quieran o no ¿Queda claro?

No, no lo quedaba. No sabía quién era la persona o exactamente cuánto tiempo duraría la supuesta misión. Aparte de que era una rotunda idiotez tratar de hacernos trabajar juntos.

Por lo que decididamente mantuve la idea de protestar, que todo esto era completamente innecesario e inútil, porque en serio lo era. Pero una segunda voz me lo impidió.

—¿Qué si no lo hacemos? —inquirió Sasuke con voz áspera, vacía.

Y ahí en el silencio recién impuesto me fue inevitable una ligera sensación de extrañeza, por una razón de lo más simple: era raro oírle comentar algo. Ya que se había mantenido callado desde el momento que entró al despacho, o quizá siempre se mantenía callado cuando estaba yo presente. Cualquier cosa que fuese, me... incomodaba.

En realidad me incomodaba su voz, su presencia. Todo él en general. Muy atrás quedó la sensación de protección que producía en mí.

Miré a Tsunade que nos sonreía abiertamente, como si fuera una pregunta que esperaba escuchar. Mantuvo un silencio sepulcral, para darle quizá más énfasis al asunto y respondió:

—Quedarse en aquel mundo... tal vez para siempre.

_¿Quedarse... dónde?_

Las palabras se procesaron lentamente en mi cabeza, descolocándome más y más... Seguramente había escuchado mal.

—¿Mundo? —pregunté no muy segura.

—Oh, claro. Se me olvidó comentárselos... ¡Qué tonta soy! —exclamó y bebió un largo trago—. No creo que sea algo que deba preocuparles a fin de cuentas —hizo un gesto con la mano—. Lo entenderán después.

Quedé muda, con más deseos de mostrar mi descontento, pero todos quedaron como intentos fallidos. No conseguía siquiera ordenar mis propios pensamientos.

Dada la razón de que la idea estaba empezando a influir miedo sobre mí. Pero, eso era algo que ellos jamás iban a saber.

No quería dejar la oportunidad de considerarme como la antigua Sakura.

Entonces giré mi rostro para no ver a Tsunade, pero me topé al instante con la mirada de Sasuke, sin planearlo; y después de tanto tiempo él me miró también, de verdad y no a través de mí; directamente a los ojos, como si apenas en ése instante verdaderamente reparara mi presencia.

Creo que contuve la respiración por un segundo.

Pude notar que sus ojos lucían aún más vacíos de lo que recordaba, negros, y opacos por algo que no alcancé a descubrir. Sin embargo su expresión denotaba frialdad. Y en ese pequeño instante a mí me observaba con la más pura antipatía, como si prefiriera volver a irse de Konoha antes que estar a mi lado por un tiempo indefinido.

Su mirada lo decía todo: me despreciaba, tanto como a los demás.

Desvié al acto mi rostro de forma inconsciente, con una extraña sensación de vacío...

...y rencor.

Entonces Tsunade carraspeó, forzándome a dirigir mi atención a ella.

—Bueno, si no hay más dudas... se van ahora mismo —se sentó con elegancia y sacó otra botella—. Para hacer esto necesito de mucho chakra y así que solicité la ayuda de Kakashi.

Y con tan sólo pronunciar aquellas palabras, apareció mi antiguo maestro cruzando la puerta, con su expresión de felicidad que usualmente cargaba. Mas ahora se notaba cansada.

—Bueno, Sasuke, Sakura, lamento hacer esto de forma tan abrupta —dijo mientras hacía señas rápidas con sus manos. Golpeó su palma al suelo y éste tembló—. Pero prometo que será rápido.

Tsunade concentro chakra en ambas manos.

—Dolerá pero sólo... cierren los ojos.

Me quedé estática y aprecié que Sasuke se ponía a la defensiva. Entonces todo comenzó a moverse lento ante mis ojos. Yo conocía aquello que hacía. El Uchiha también. Mi corazón comenzó a bombear con fuerza. Oh, no, maldición iban a hacer eso.

—¡N-No, esperen!

—Perdónenme, muchachos.

Luces. Humo. Rayos. Temblor. Colores. Gritos. Silencio. Negro.

Y después... _nada._

.

.

.

* * *

Continuará

* * *

**N o t a s**

(desvarios de la autora)

Madre mía. Me volveré loca, lo sé. Es sólo cuestión de minutos. Un trauma enorme tratar de escribir después de _nosécuánto_. (Yo ya no escribo, qué demonios). Y si estoy aquí es porque una chica me mandó un MP avisándome que me habían plagiado esta historia, pero por suerte no lo es porque… _nah_, no creo. Quiero decir…_nah._ Misma trama pero… _nah. Quieropensarquenoloes_.

_Anyway_~ ¿Alguna duda, comentario, critica? :o ¿Les sigue interesando esta locura después de _unmontóndetiempo_?

Pues... me despido(?. Tengo que ir por un calmante.


End file.
